


A Swell Time

by Kay_Drew



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drew/pseuds/Kay_Drew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Emma go on a skiing trip with Rumplestiltskin and Belle. Things do not go quite according to plan. That's OK. For the 2015 Rumbelle SS on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swell Time

The bell over the door jangled as Neal entered Granny’s. Bits of snow trailed his feet and the flakes that settled on his scarf and coat melted with the warmth of the diner. Breathing in, a wistful smile creased the corners of his eyes. The place smelled as festive as it looked. A holiday wonderland of lights, metallic baubles, garland, and a freshly cut tree decorated the quaint space. The decorations mixed with the carols playing on the jukebox as well as scents of the season - spicy pumpkin pie, roasting turkey, minty-who-knows-what, and of course the evergreen zest from the woody decorations.

 

Sliding into a vacant booth by the window, Neal went for the laminated menu. Someone plastered the corners with holly stickers. They made him chuckle. Just as he cracked the menu, one of the servers brought over a mug of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and cinnamon; a peppermint stick was stuck in the tower twists of whiteness. “Thanks,” he greeted, unsure about the combination. Even during their Bonnie and Clyde days, Neal had not really like cinnamon with cocoa. However, because Emma loved it, he tolerated the drink. “I’ll be ready in a few.”

 

She smiled and left Neal to looking over the food choices. Asking for his usual was the direction he went, but today stomach dictated he have something more festive. The turkey, stuffing, cranberry sandwich (on choice of bagel or cracked-wheat bread) sounded really good. There definitely would have to be a side of pumpkin pie. The bell’s chime overhead brought Neal from his foodie daydreams.

 

"Hey, you," Emma greeted as she slid into the seat beside Neal. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she stared at the menu. "Granny really has gone all out for food this year, hasn't she? What's with some of those combos?"

 

"Uh," Neal stammered. He might have had some input on the newest dinner choices Granny's was offering. However, he didn't get a chance to answer as he couldn't help notice Belle and his father walked past the window, pause, turn around, and enter the restaurant.

 

Father and stepmom joined the table without asking. That seemed odd, but neither Neal nor Emma mentioned it when Belle and Mr. Gold seemed like they were in a particularly good mood. That did not happen too often, so why ruin it? Even though neither Emma nor Neal wanted to spoil the moment, it felt weird and wrong as if the Gold's had a plan.

 

"Emma, hello. It's lovely to see you. You're absolutely glowing," Rumplestiltskin complimented. When a look of terror crossed the blonde's face, he added, "from happiness about the engagement, Miss Swan."

 

 

"I couldn't be happier," Emma agreed, looking over at Neal. They really need to tell their news before everyone guessed and ruined the surprise. However, now was not the time. Belle decided to change the subject anyway.

 

 

"Rumple and I..." Belle began, but when both Emma and Neal cringed at the pet-name she used she paused to glare at them as if they were 10-year olds before continuing on, "Rumple and I are going away for the holidays. We're both _really_ excited that Elsa gifted us a snowy mountain."

 

"She figured it was the least she could do," Emma interjected. She couldn't help it even though Mrs. Gold glared at her a second time. It's as if Emma now had two mothers now that she was soon to be Neal's wife.

 

"That sounds like a lot of fun! You two deserve the break. It wasn't like you had much of a honeymoon," Neal added in quite the agreeable tone. It was almost too eager. He was soon reaching under the table and rubbing the side of his leg after Emma kicked him.

 

"Aye, son, we didn't," Rumplestiltskin agreed with a chuckle. A lighthearted twinkle brightened his eyes and a smile wrinkled up his eyes. There was no sign of the Dark One within the man as he sat with his new wife, son, and future daughter-in-law. "Storybrooke is never calm for long."

 

"You can say that again," Emma agreed as she grabbed Neal's hot cocoa with cinnamon and took a big sip. When she moved the cup away from her lips, there was a whipped cream mustache left behind. "I think this is the longest we've gone with no disaster, curse, or new villain attacking us."

 

"Indeed. Indeed, Miss Swan. You are the perceptive one, aren't you?" Rumplestiltskin told the blond with a nod and a glance between the newly engaged couple. "I always knew you were the one for my boy. I saw how the two of you looked at each other."

 

It was obvious Mr. Gold was stalling. He almost seemed nervous as he casually chatted in Granny's diner. Belle reached over and patted her husband's hand all the while smiling with tenderness.

 

"What Rumplestiltskin is trying to say, well ask, is would you like to come up and ski with us? Tiny and a couple of the dwarves have built several cabins. We rented one. It's two bedrooms and we won't need the extra room," Belle asked.

 

Neal and Emma looked at each other with gaping mouths. A double date, no retreat, with the Dark One and his wife? Oh what a story that would make. "Well...uh....sure..." both Neal and Emma stammered together. Saying no seemed like a bad idea.

 

"Fabulous! We'll pick you up in an hour. Oh, this will be so much fun," Belle squealed as she bounced from the chair. "I better go finish packing." With a slight wave, she headed to the door.

 

"And I better make sure my wife doesn't pack half the house," Mr. Gold chuckled. "I will see you soon, son... Miss Swan. Thank you." He placed money on the table to cover their tab and as out the door.

 

An hour later the four of them were driving up the mountain in Mr. Gold's black car. Belle sat in the front passenger side while Rumplestiltskin drove. Christmas carols were blaring from the speakers and Neal's father sang along with them. " _What a bright time, it's the right time. To rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time. To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_ ," he caroled as they pulled up to the little cabin.

Once the car stopped, Belle hopped out and clapped her hands. "Oh, it's marvelous!" she squealed running up the stairs and into the cabin. Rumplestiltskin was close behind with the Gold's luggage in hand.

"She seems happy," Emma commented while Neal tugged their suitcase from the trunk of the car. "I know I am happy." She smiled at her fiancé as she rested her hand on her stomach. This was good. It had to be. Everyone here needed it to go well.

Before Neal could reply there was a crash, some profanities, and a high-pitched, 'Rumple!' from within the log cabin. It sent them both running inside. They stop at the entrance and gawked all the while trying not to laugh.

Rumplestiltskin laid tangled in the many sets of skis leaning besides the fireplace. Belle was kneeling beside her husband and checking him over. For some reason that involved kissing the top of his head and whispering, "There there."

"Well this will be a memorable first Christmas story," Neal remarked, stifling a laugh that really wanted to bubble out of him. "Gramps asking mommy and daddy to come ski with him and his new wife. Then, two seconds into arriving grandpa's on the ground."

  
"Neal..." Emma, Rumple, and Belle say in unison. It was Emma and not Neal who clarified his statement though, "What Neal means is that I'm pregnant. Happy holidays everyone!" This was not how things were supposed to go, but that's all right. Nothing goes right in Storybrooke.

 

 

 


End file.
